Donald E. Moore's SearchFortune (2014 video game)
Donald E. Moore's SearchFortune (Onscreen title: SEARCHFORTUNE, also known as SearchFortune) is post-apocalyptic real-time strategy christian video game was led by designer/writer former Infocom employees Steve Meretzky for Blizzard Entertainment and published by Sega for Microsoft Windows, was released on March 20, 2014 (US/Canada) and March 21, 2014 (U.K. and Europe). SearchFortune was based on title comic book of the same name by British-born Canadian authors Donald E. Moore (born May 24, 1932 at aged 78 in London, England, raised on Toronto, Ontario in University of Toronto, residence in Vancouver, British Columbia) for Archie Comics. Was release on ESRB E+10 - Everyone+10, PEGI-3 and BBFC U, was named and internal memes, the final actor role of Mickey Rooney, who died production of final appearance, The engine version of video game, StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty, with the held of Toei Animation and Production I.G, it's also cinematic traditionally animations. The video game was dedicated in loving memory of former Nintendo employees Hiroshi Yamauchi (1927-2013), who died production of employee. The game disc are: "DISC ONE: MISSION I, II and III", "DISC TWO: MISSION IV, V and VI" and "BONUS DISC: The Anniversary Edition of Archie Comics". Gameplay Donald E. Moore's SearchFortune features the return of the three species from the game: Sparkus, Everthywor and Markosusa. In the Markosusa campaign, the briefing room is with an interactive version of the battlecruiser, with Dr. Stephen Birderman, PhD, now a bitter and hard-drinking mercenary captain, as the central character. In a departure from games, the campaign is non-linear, with Birderman taking jobs for money and using that money to buy additional units and upgrades. Although each play through will vary, the end result remains consistent, keeping the storyline linear, stressed that each campaign will function very differently. Donald E. Moore's SearchFortune has all playable campaign missions, but only 26 of them are playable in a single playthrough since three missions are choice-related alternates. There is original mission named "Pieces of the Wounded by Earth", which can be mission, by destroying a silents in a corner of the map. There is also a series of all missions in which the player plays death, in reliving the memorial square of video game. Plot Main article: SearchFortune: When in the Internet Three months after the conclusion of Sonic Adventure 2, in which two super transformation the defeated the Finalhazard and saved the Space Colony ARK shut down from crashing into Earth. The voice was narrated by Richard M. Goldenstein. Mission I: Pieces of the Wounded by Earth * The Mission: Pieces of the Wounded by Earth * The Time: March 1, 2016 * The Places: Redmond, Washington, UCAS * The Clock: 5:00-am * The Synopsis: Under the life of Dr. Stephen Birderman, has challenges for effects by childhood. A few hours later from earth and now, whereas its death scent to notes down, inspirations of new northern. In the machine with seeds, compared to nothing, for the gaming iconic by death, but is a was seen it, Birderman. The game opens with March 2, 2016 in Redmond, Washington, UCAS, enter the Dr. Stephen Birderman (voiced by Michael J. Fox), the main protagonist, has been, has you're good ended, when into the line of video game supervisors, at the end of line, at last for the Birderman, has ever, Mr. Dave Griffith (voiced by Tom Cruise) has living into Stephen. The lonely was in-game produce, has event to species such as Sparkus (voiced by Marc Christian), Everthywor (voiced by Dave Neil) and Markosusa (voiced by Steve Blum), they standing there, and holes to the line. Meanwhile, into Dr. Jane Davidson (voiced by Janet Waldo) and Ms. Ann Shines (voiced by Jane Lynch), has rocking to the surprises by superstitions, clans such by gangs. Mission II: Killer Motherboard * The Mission: Killer Motherboard * The Time: March 2, 2016 * The Places: Redmond, Washington, UCAS * The Clock: 2:30-pm * The Synopsis: Everthywor, are killing Motherboard, has hood, the warnings are all soldiers and enemies, all fights enemy, the shadows of ruined by unite, the enemy are soldiers broke and all, all behind call, has McCallum died. But not, the calling phrased by united by ruined by humans, his world into the end. In their Motherboard (voiced by Eric Idle) and Marc McCallum (voiced by John Cleese), has marketing death in growing, into lost money, the calling all faucets is phrased by united by ruined by humans, earth when growing into dying, has fear no thunderclap, the protagonist by both Motherboard and McCallum. Not growing with bars in member, the bar man such as Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Roger Craig Smith), in janitor of Alex Kidd (voiced by Ann Nightmares), has coming cyberpunk. Mission III: Phrase for the Ruined by Death * The Mission: Phrase for the Ruined by Death * The Time: March 3, 2016 * The Places: Redmond, Washington, UCAS * The Clock: 10:00-pm * The Synopsis: Birderman among heroes the shooting by town, by the power of your lights, in power of loving you, by the evil powers, into the killer dying. The annual death of light, has named by the times of no childhood, the animal death scents from life to killed by the childhood by end by loves. Aftermath, Stephen Birderman returns in Prof. Dave Sparkles (voiced by Richard Kind), Sgt. Jack Goose (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal), Lt. Jane Holmes (voiced by Kate Higgins) and their leader, Principal David W. Nell (voiced by Marty Balin). Into the main buildings of NINTEGA (parody of Nintendo and Sega), the leader of David W. Nell, has dying for the home, Jack Goose and Jane Holmes both protagonist, all the enemies. Mission IV: Planets of the Life in Worlds and Peaces by Pieces * The Mission: Planets of the Life in Worlds and Peaces by Pieces * The Time: March 4, 2016 * The Places: Redmond, Washington, UCAS * The Clock: 12:50-am * The Synopsis: Three years later, pieces for home, into the life working project, the world of chronicles by ended, the planet for explorers earth. The two project by down of nightmare, the style heavens into broken Jonah's death, and ascension of Jesus is back. The two protagonist by both Jonah (voiced by John Goodman) and Jesus Christ (voiced by Robert McCollum), don't die in mystery home of Doctor Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock), a small faucets apple in trees. Jesus comes back to the end, these items are bits by death, has running outer space into cosmic raider, at the time of planets by the end, Jesus Christ comes flags such as principal nightmare, into jet injector bust ending ever not loves you're are death, from software, to the earth, has free gold into the number. Last Mission: Don't Talking Feelies * The Mission: Don't Talking Feelies (Last Mission) * The Time: March 5, 2016 * The Places: Redmond, Washington, UCAS * The Clock: 3:20-pm * The Synopsis: At the end of world, into both clans of Oichi and Honda Tadakatsu, my timeless of sengoku period, where behind to the coming back handle-off, hands off with evil power. Will nightmare has continued by handle, into the cosmic by the times of nightmare, into back to normal has begun. However, the protagonist by all characters in Honda Tadakatsu (voiced by Will Smith), Oichi (voiced by Laura Bailey), Albert Einstein (voiced by Christopher Lloyd), King Arthur (voiced by Robert Clotworthy) and Abe Lincoln (voiced by Roger L. Jackson), the both ended has earth, going back to the ended, has boss scene. The switch without ended has loose into all news, into the end of world, the new protagonist, Big the Cat (voiced by Kyle Herbert), at the life of moments, has evil boss, not ended before just while, changes to death, has cloud evil power, into Prince Andy (voiced by Sam Neil) and Princess Ann (voiced by Jane Climbersons), has welcome to the nightmare in Doc Buddy Neil (voiced by Sam Elliott). Final Mission: Welcome to the Next Generations * The Mission: Welcome to the Next Generations (Final Mission) * The Time: March 5, 2016 * The Places: Redmond, Washington, UCAS * The Clock: 1:00-am * The Synopsis: Big the Cat, the leader and main protagonist of main character, The SearchFortune Team, has living closer to me, the final boss of Lone Wolf, has at the end of ghost fortune, when into the line. Lone Wolf back to the longest world in the down, following ascension and death of Stephen Birderman, Big the Cat will say goodbye. The earth at 2:30-am, hidden was planet, all protagonist is Dr. Stephen Birderman, Motherboard, McCallum, Jack Goose, Jane Holmes, Jonah, Jesus Christ, Oichi, Honda Tadakatsu, Albert Einstein, King Arthur, Abe Lincoln, and the leader and main protagonist of main character, Big the Cat, Big the Cat fights antagonist, Lone Wolf (voiced by Mickey Rooney, in final role), Lone Wolf was giant werewolves, into the end of well come nightmares. Following ascensions and death of Stephen Birderman, Stephen Birderman is death, into murders of killer handle Stephen Birderman, at 3:20-am of graves, into the life of cemetery, called graves are, "R.I.P. Dr. Stephen Birderman, PhD.", has killer behind enemy sidekicks. Epilogue The games ends with 4:50-am, Big Mama Princess (voiced by Ann Gremlins), Princess Janet is a two hands and shoes into the big mama princess, Albert Einstein and his mama boy, information the lives and laugh, Albert Einstein said, "I've got knowns, seen it loving you're are death, don't look!" Big Mama Princess says, "What saying into the SearchFortune?", at the closing credits scene of few hour, you're credits read, "THE END!". After credits In post-credit scenes with 5:40-am, Big the Cat has the end of scene, Big the Cat at the fade-out circles, Big the Cat says, "Well done, the end of SearchFortune!", Big the Cat said, "Yes, before loose, saying goodbye, bye!", text are, "The End?", are ending scene are: "The game was dedicated to owners of comic book, at the end of scene, the bonus scene are ending, where no longer owners of Archie Comics, thank you so much, so much more, the rise and fall of ascension and death of Dr. Stephen Birderman." ''- Gunnar Nelson'' Frontiers Records Also credits scene such as text are, "Dolly Grip: Chris Neil", at the end. Cast of Character (list incomplete) * Michael J. Fox as Dr. Stephen Birderman (voice) * Tom Cruise as Mr. Dave Griffith (voice) * Marc Christian as Sparkus (voice) * Dave Neil as Everthywor (voice) * Steve Blum as Markosusa (voice) * Janet Waldo as Dr. Jane Davidson (voice) * Jane Lynch as Ms. Ann Shines (voice) * Eric Idle as Motherboard (voice) * John Cleese as Marc McCallum (voice) * Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) * Ann Nightmares as Alex Kidd (voice) * Richard Kind as Prof. Dave Sparkles (voice) * Yuri Lowenthal as Sgt. Jack Goose (voice) * Kate Higgins as Lt. Jane Holmes (voice) * Marty Balin as Principal David W. Nell (voice) * John Goodman as Jonah (voice) * Robert McCollum as Jesus Christ (voice) * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman (voice) * Will Smith as Honda Tadakatsu (voice) * Laura Bailey as Oichi (voice) * Christopher Lloyd as Albert Einstein (voice) * Robert Clotworthy as King Arthur (voice) * Roger L. Jackson as Abe Lincoln (voice) * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat (voice) * Sam Neil as Prince Andy (voice) * Jane Climbersons as Princess Ann (voice) * Sam Elliott as Doc Buddy Neil (voice) * Mickey Rooney as Lone Wolf (voice) * Ann Gremlins as Big Mama Princess (voice) * Richard M. Goldenstein as Narrator (voice) Credits See also: Video Game Credits of Donald E. Moore's SearchFortune